


It’s the connection that gives me butterflies

by tudou4646



Series: Just Demetri and Hawk [6]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Comic-Con, Cosplay, Demetri is still a simp, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, demetri is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudou4646/pseuds/tudou4646
Summary: “Close your mouth Demetri. You’ll catch flies,” Demetri’s mom said in passing, heading to her room.Demetri snapped his jaw shut. He really didn’t have anyone else to blame for this. He knew Hawk would look good, and really, he did. But why did Demetri decide to torture himself when Eli does so well already.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Just Demetri and Hawk [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096610
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	It’s the connection that gives me butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy I’m back with a short and fluffy one shot! Once I got the idea of my precious boys going to Comic-Con, I had to write it down!

Demetri stood in the hallway of his house, foot tapping intermittently as he waited for the bathroom doorknob to turn. He kept glancing at himself in the hallway mirror; he was wearing Star-Lord get up, including a vintage Walkman and headphones on his belt. He knew immediately that he wanted to be Star-Lord for the upcoming Comic Con after setting his eyes in the Walkman when he was out shopping with his friends. Demetri and Hawk had been talking about doing a couple’s costume for Comic Con, but he wasn’t sure how Hawk would respond to the growing idea in his head. So he quietly bought it, and spent the next three months convincing Eli that this couples costume would be amazing.

Click. 

The door opened and Demetri held his breath. Moon and Sam exited first, beaming smiles and the smug look of knowing that what they did was awesome. Then, Hawk stepped out.

His mohawk, now shorter, less spikey, and more stylish was a dark magenta. He was wearing tight black clothes and a reddish jacket with fingerless gloves. But his bright green skin with silvery white accents held Demetri’s attention. 

“Wow,” Demetri breathed, his mouth tried forming more words but was unsuccessful.

Under the green paint, Demetri couldn’t see the usual adorable pink blush of Hawk, but he could tell his boyfriend was embarrassed when he reached up to scratch the back of his neck.

“Hey!” Moon exclaimed without any bite, moving quickly to lightly grab Hawk’s hand by wrist. “You’ll mess up all of our hard work.”

“Yeah, and his reaction is priceless,” Sam said smirking, glancing at Demetri’s dumbstruck expression. 

Demetri gave a half hearted glare at Sam. When he had envisioned Eli as Gamora, he knew it would look amazing. But this. This was way better then anything his imagination could come up with. 

Hawk huffed, but settled for rolling his eyes and striding away to Demetri’s bedroom. He emerged holding his replica of Gamora’s sword from the movies. The sword was Demetri’s trump card in his convincing Hawk to be Gamora. Aside from the sweet looking sword, Eli could look also totally badass showing off karate movies while being her at the Con. Demetri was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn’t hear his mom coming up the stairs. 

“Close your mouth Demetri. You’ll catch flies,” Demetri’s mom said in passing, heading to her room. 

Demetri snapped his jaw shut. He really didn’t have anyone else to blame for this. This being a super hot, super green Eli. Who knew Eli would look this good as a green warrior genderbent goddess? Eli look incredible, period. But why did Demetri decide to torture himself when Eli does it so well already in their day to day life, 

By now, Eli was shifting from foot to foot. “You gonna just stand there or are we going?”

“Yeah, yeah, going...” Demetri replied, turning a bit like a puppet with his strings being pulled to walk down the stairs. 

It was quiet as the other three trooped down as well; Demetri began to think about the plan for the day. Demetri was going to drive he and Hawk to the arena. Moon and Sam had invited friends over to the LaRusso’s house for a girls sleepover, while Miguel was on a road trip with Sensei Lawrence. 

The girls said their goodbyes, with Eli thanking them both for helping him with his makeup. Demetri nodded and smiled, still mesmerized by Eli’s appearance.

After the girls left, Hawk turned to Demetri. He had a small smile on his face, “Does it really look that good?”

Demetri could hear the hint of hesitation in his boyfriends voice and stepped closer so he could loop his arms around Eli’s waist. “Yeah baby, you look absolute amazing.” He kissed the top of Eli’s head. 

Demetri could practically hear Eli’s smile grow bigger when he quietly said, “Thanks.”

“Yeah. Now let’s go show L.A. the best Star-Lord and Gamora they’ve ever seen! After this, Marvel will be ditching Pratt and Zoe for us!”

Eli gave a small laugh, throwing his head back. “Pratt, definitely. Zoe...probably not.”

“I think you’re hotter than Zoe,” Demetri said, cupping Hawk’s cheek lightly, not to mess up the carefully placed paint.

“That’s cause your gay, Dem,” Hawk quipped back but Demetri could see he was pleased with the compliment.

Eli’s hand moved down to thread his fingers with Demetri’s other hand, holding tightly. Demetri squeezed his boyfriend’s hand back, heart warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hawk as Gamora is everything to me, their personalities are similar and they both are totally badass. Demetri as a cute supportive Star-Lord was too good to pass up on too!
> 
> Thanks for reading<3


End file.
